


Roommate From Hell

by CherryBxmb



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, i dont know how friendships work, like they have cars and internet and theres refs to real events and people, mystery themes, not yet beta read, tags will be added as we go along, working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Doyle Albus is unlike any witch she can't use magic! But what happens when she's sent away to magical school and make friends with a high elf boy and a country bumpkin witch? Together they study for exams and try to figure out exactly what the hell is going on at their new school.





	Roommate From Hell

Doyle was born without the ability to use magic which ostracized her from her other witches and magical peers.  
She grew up in a world of magic often feeling like a black sheep to those around her. As much as her mother tried to teach her magic nothing stuck, people often wondered if she was a human rather than an actual witch and sometimes she wondered it too.

Being born without the ability to use magic wasn't completely unheard of it was just extremely rare. Something comparable to a gene mutation or disability. 

Although that didn't stop the young determined witch.  
Even without the ability to summon magic from themselves they were able to use magical and enchanted objects as well as pouring over every and any book she could find on magic or magical objects. 

Memorizing every spell, every incantation, every conceivable way to use magic even the darker aspects. Doyle studied magic like it was her job and it might as well been.

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Doyle turned sixteen she was sent away to a school for witches and wizards and other miscellaneous mystical creatures that would like to attend.  
The young witch was less than thrilled by the idea, for any other witch going to a magic school was their most exciting moment in their young lives however for a witch like Doyle it was absolutely terrifying. 

Sure, it would be a nice change from the usual schoolyard bullies that teased her mercilessly she might even have a chance to reinvent herself as someone else besides "the witch that can't use magic" but deep down Doyle knew that the whole ordeal was hopeless as it appeared on the surface. 

As the white haired witch packed away the last of her items in her suitcase she could hear her mother call from the corridor, the poor overworked woman, ever since Doyle's father had walked out at a young age her mother had taken up multiple jobs to make sure they had a financially steady life. 

"dodo sweetie are you ready?" called her mother  
curse that nickname it was cute when she was seven but now it was just embarrassing.  
Her mother thought it was cute to nickname Doyle after the the flightless bird something about how they were similar in how they were set apart from their peers. 

"yeah mom i'm ready" replied Doyle stuffing the brand new wand her mother had sprung to got her a week ago. 

"At least try to make some friends while you're there okay?" 

" try to not kill yourself by overworking yourself while i'm gone? " 

"touche" 

"bless you." 

" it's too late the demons have already entered my body" 

they both laughed at the inside joke as Doyle's mother leaned down to kiss her forehead. The whole banter made Doyle feel a little bit better about the whole order but she was still nervous. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

By the time that the white haired witch had arrived at the train station it was cramped beyond belief. Maybe she would've had0 better luck taking the subway...

Doyle eyed the musky station littered with witches, wizards and even the occasional elf among the sea of people.  
Doyle ignored that looming pit in her stomach as a incoming train came to a screeching halt. 

"ALL ABOARD FOR URSA'S SCHOOL FOR WICKED CHILDREN*" 

(*working title)

the conductor announced ringing a bell as all the children shuffled into a neat line getting on board one by one.  
it was very monotonous, Doyle just wanted to board the train and take a long nap on the way there.  
Before she knew it the line had shaved down and the short witch was boarding the train. 

After of placing their luggage away and holding onto their single carry-on as she made her way towards passanger carts.  
The ride from the station to Ursa's School For Wicked Children was one day not including stops. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

As she swung the door open to of the passenger carts there were already two people there.  
A lanky elf with narrowed eyes and glasses to match with long hair in a ponytail, a red haired witch with dark skin and a short stature similar to her own. 

"So what's your deal?" pryed the elf boy not bothering to look up from his book. 

great he had a mouth on him... 

instead of dignifying the taller boy with a response Doyle went ahead and sat next to the red haired witch she looked like she didn't talk much. 

Doyle then pulled out a book from their carry-on  
"Ivy Erwings Guide To Magnificent Spells" it was a good read although Erwings ideals were a little outdated for a lack of a better term. 

Elf boy perked up as soon the book was opened 

"A fan of Ivy Erwings are you?" he said adjusting his glasses 

not wanting to be rude this time Doyle actually replied 

"Well not particularly… but she did create some great spells in her life time, and she was a great activist for other elfs however some of her ideals are less than savory." 

Doyle noted how his eyebrows furrowed at the last comment. 

idiot! try saving the conversation! 

"i'm Albus... uhhh Doyle Albus!" she announced louder than she intended. she could only pull her hair at that. 

The elf placed down his book in his lap before smiling wide it felt forced and strained like a mask someone had glued on his face. 

"Albus? what were your parents Harry Potter fans or something?"  
he scoffed Doyle couldn't tell when this guy was joking or not... 

if she was in a Harry Potter book she knew who Draco Malfoy was. 

"apologies, i'm Reedling, Reedling Erwings!" He brushed his long hair back to proudly display his elfen ears. 

Doyle screamed internally at the introduction.  
She just talked smack about THE IVY ERWINGS to a Erwings she is so dead! 

Doyle frantically scrambled to the back of the book looking at the author photo and then at Reedling 

"I do see the resemblance now." She squeaked out trying to gesture to the red haired witch in the corner to save her from this social blunder. 

"I hope you don't mind me jumping into this conversation." The other witch said now sitting between Reedling and Doyle. 

"Oh no, not at all you haven't introduced yourself please!" 

encouraged Reedling eager to switch subjects. 

"I'm Jubilee Sparks, but y'all can jus' call me Juby don't worry about formalities or nothin" said the now dubbed Juby 

"Feel free to call me Reeds as well I may be from a prestigious family but that is no reason for you to treat me differently." 

" aw shucks! I can tell us three are gonna be the bestest pals! " 

Little did they know something bigger was waiting in store for the trio something friendship couldn't conquer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series i've been working on for over ten years.  
> Yes, ten (10) years. I finally wrote something down and i'm posting it. 
> 
> There are Harry Potter references but this doesn't take place in the Harry Potter verse this is my own original work and my own characters! 
> 
> also please AO3 the last time I tried to post an original work you gave me a strike please don't do that please. 
> 
> (10/18/18) 
> 
> \---- Cherry


End file.
